Wake Me Up
by rouge-cards
Summary: Raven can't sleep and she feels Beast Boy's presense on the roof of Titans Tower. Is this the moment she will finally tell him? OneShot! pleezRR!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans... But if I did, that would totally rock!**

* * *

Raven pushed her gloomy face against her bedroom window, staring out into the night sky. At this rate, it was impossible to sleep. 

She decided on going up to the very topmost level of Titans tower, the roof…on which she could feel Beast Boy's presense up there…and she really wanted to speak with him.

Opening her door, Raven and walking past Beast Boy's room, and to the stairway that would lead to the top of the T-shaped building. When she emerged and she felt her feet safely placed upon the hard ground beneath her, she took a quick glance around, looking for the green changeling.

She spied him sitting in the corner, looking up at the nearly starless sky. She approached him as silently as she could, but the pointy-eared titan could hear just as well as any animal, and he immediately turned and welcomed her to the roof in his unnaturally cute way. "Hello, Raven? Come to join me on the roof tonight?" she ignored the way he flashed his charming fanged smile at her and sat down next to him. "Couldn't you sleep?" she asked, trying to sound irritated.

He shook his head, which was now (finally, after 5 years of being short, Beast Boy had finally gone through a growth spurt) level, if not higher, with Raven's. "No. You?" she glanced at him. He was still threatening to not look away or remove the smile from his face. "No…..and…" she shook her head. She would wait just a little longer. "It's cold." She said, faking a shiver. "Here." Beast Boy said calmly, wrapping his strong arms around her small figure. Raven shuddered with delight.

She began, her face turning red, as she tried hiding her face by looking down and away from his face…it was so close…! "…I…kind of…wanted to…talk…with…uh…you…"

She looked back up at him…still smiling. Jeez. Anyone who's heart was broken would never be that happy…but maybe his heart wasn't broken, maybe because she, Raven, was still there with him…but he would never love HER, would he? They were complete opposites…except for the fact that they were the only Titans who had ever been betrayed by someone they thought they had loved…their hearts would never be the same again…they both knew how that felt.

This was the night. She decided that very moment that she would tell him. "Oh?" he asked after a while. "About what?"

She felt the warmth flowing to her cheeks. "Beast Boy…do you…uh-" before she could continue, she felt his one finger on her lips. "mmh?" she asked…well sort of. "Don't say a word. I know what you want to say, Raven. And the answer is…well, a complete and total 'yes'" great, there was that charismatic smile again.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to blush. "a-and do you…?" Raven felt tears stinging her eyes. She took his hands in hers and looked up into his hopeful eyes.

"I love you, Garfield Logan…with all my heart." Just then, ever so tenderly, she took his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. As they met, it began to rain…

Sensational? Wonderful? Marvelous? Thrilling? Unbelievable? It was indescribable. The rain rolled down their faces and down their pajama shirts and drenched their hair, plastering it to their foreheads and chilling them to the bone.

Tears poured from Raven's eyes before they broke the deep kiss…she burrowed her wet face into his chest. "Shh. Shhh." He silenced her sobs for a moment and began to rock her gently, singing softly to her.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone._

in here, he hummed to the rythm of the song...

_I walk alone, I walk a—_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me…_

Before long, He could hear Raven's soft breath against his upper body, she was asleep. And it was not long before he was joining her in sweet and pleasant dreams. It was not long until the rain stopped. It was not long before the two were found, sleeping in each others' arms…..but it would take more than time to bring to an end to their love….

* * *

**This was my first OneShot. Was it good? I don't like it too much...I thought I would keep it a little mysterious, the ending kind of sucks though...so sorry!...pleez R+R!**

**Rouge-cards**


End file.
